


Thick as Thieves

by Dovahqueer



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/F, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 04:05:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8474704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dovahqueer/pseuds/Dovahqueer
Summary: Vex and Sapphire don't tell anyone about their relationship, but they don't try very hard to hide it. (A tiny, tiny ficlet.)





	

Everyone knew about Vex and Sapphire. It was virtually impossible to keep a relationship a secret in the Guild, considering everyone slept in the same room. They weren't trying very hard to hide it, either. The normally frigid women displayed an uncanny level of affection for each other; Vex would ruffle Sapphire's hair, Sapphire would run her hand over Vex's arm as she passed by. Little signs that they were closer than just coworkers. 

And then there was their little make-out corner. The new recruit had discovered that one on the first day while looking for a place to stash her gear. Vex had glared at her, but before she could get out a threat, Sapphire had flashed the poor thing a teasing smile and extended an invitation to join them. The girl had turned red as a ruby and run off, squeaking out apologies. 

No one disturbed them after that. 

Everyone in the Guild knew. Everyone but Delvin. Maybe it was because he rarely moved from his spot in the Flagon, or maybe he was purposefully ignoring how "friendly" the ladies were with each other; either way, he kept trying to get Vex's attention. 

No one had the heart to tell him he'd never win her heart because his niece made her see stars every night.

**Author's Note:**

> So I posted this on Tumblr ages ago, and then deleted the sideblog it was on. It's been sitting in my documents folder for ages, so figured I'd post it even if it's nothing that impressive.


End file.
